


in the end, it's you

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop), Neachka



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, M/M, Slice of Life, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: Доён вспоминает съёмки: красные волосы Тэёна развевает ветер, руки раскинуты в стороны, а звонкий смех эхом разносится вокруг. Он скользит взглядом по изгибу плеч Тэёна, пока тот складывает одежду, и мгновенно в буквальном смысле наполняется любовью — для этого не нужно делать совершенно ничего, достаточно одного лишь взгляда.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, MIDI G-PG13 FK2020 J&K POP





	in the end, it's you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in the end, it's you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953331) by [yomigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomigae/pseuds/yomigae). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Переведено для Фэндомной битвы-2020, но я искренне люблю этот фик всей своей душой, поэтому очень надеюсь, что вы прочитаете его, и если вам понравится, поставите кудос и может быть напишите пару строчек автору. Потому, что это чудо, правда❤️

Скачать: [DOCX](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cl4yDUdktMLT1FvNLYE13ti1EjXTialB/view?usp=sharing) | [TXT](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GEVheFiyOTm8o3dv37dpcCQqjTNLu2p5/view?usp=sharing) | [FB2](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19a6ifVhxsPOcB5d8l6rUr3RH-rN0AgSR/view?usp=sharing)  
  


  
**1.**

Пять раз Доён _почти_ признаётся:

Когда Тэён засыпает на его плече в такси после того, как они отмечают прошедший концерт в Нью-Йорке.

Когда он получает новогоднюю открытку от Тэёна из Аргентины и чуть не плачет от накативших эмоций.

Когда Тэён навещает его в больнице сразу же по окончании своих съёмок, и Доён почти признаётся в лихорадочном бреду… но его останавливает присутствие Ёнхо.

Как-то раз в кафе, куда они вдвоём забегают перекусить.

И каждый раз, когда Тэён возвращается за полночь и забирается к нему под одеяло, весь пропахший очередным аэропортом.  


  


* * *

  
**2.**

Тема этой фотосессии для нового журнала — зимние чудеса. В России зима — это что-то обыденное и привычное, но для её гостей это кажется настоящим чудом. По крайней мере, для Тэёна точно — он буквально сияет весь, снежинками в волосах, блестящими глазами и по-детски открытой улыбкой. Он радостно бегает кругами по заснеженной площадке, то и дело запинаясь, скатывает снежки и тут же бросает их, пока операторы выбиваются из сил в попытке успеть за ним. Никаких конкретных указаний не давали — «просто повеселитесь от души!» — но Тэён всегда интуитивно чувствует, как именно нужно вести себя, чтобы им были довольны.

А пока у них передышка, так что Тэён встаёт рядом с Доёном возле пустых штативов, пряча застывшие пальцы в карманы пальто. Здесь всё же ужасный холод.

К ним подходит помощница, держа поднос с двумя дымящимся стаканчиками.

— Это для вас, — слегка кланяется она.

Тэён берёт один из стаканчиков.

— Вы, должно быть, очень замёрзли.

— Я? — удивлённо вскидывает глаза помощница.

Тэён косится на её покрасневшие ладони.

— Ваши руки. Они потом болеть будут.

— Ах…— застенчиво улыбается девушка. — Всё в порядке, ничего страшного.

Она протягивает второй стаканчик молча наблюдающему за ними Доёну. Тот качает головой.

— Возьмите мой кофе себе, — предлагает Доён вместо этого. — Он согреет вас.

Её брови удивлённо приподнимаются.

— Нет, нет, что вы. Возьмите его, пожалуйста.

— Нет, я уступаю его вам.

— Но…

— Всё в порядке. Я не пью кофе.

— Но я…

Доён едва заметно хмурится, и она замолкает, явно боясь вызвать у него неудовольствие. Вместо облегчения на чужом лице только лишь смятение и паника, и во взгляде девушки явно читается мольба избавить её от этой неловкой ситуации.

А ещё, должно быть, у неё ещё полным-полно работы, и он только зря тратит её время.

— Хорошо, тогда я предлагаю обмен, — произносит Доён наконец. — Я возьму кофе, а вы — вот это.

Доён вынимает руки из карманов и одной тянется к стаканчику, а другой протягивает девушке свою грелку.

Помощница таращится на него широко распахнутыми глазами, а Доён только лишь улыбается ей, готовый настаивать на своём до последнего.

Но в этот раз обходится без возражений.

Она убегает вместе с его грелкой, оставив в качестве благодарности напиток, к которому он не прикоснётся, а в воздухе как минимум минус двадцать и сохранить тепло отчаянно не выходит.

— Не думал, что ты настолько джентльмен, — слышит вдруг Доён.

Он косится на то, как его друг прихлёбывает свой горячий кофе, и отворачивается. Помощница уже ушла, пряча в кармане своего коричневого пальто то единственное, что могло бы сейчас спасти ему жизнь (звучит слишком пафосно, но тем не менее). Хочется посмеяться над самим собой.

— Теперь я не уверен, что это того стоило, — признаётся Доён. — Мои руки уже болят.

Тэён разворачивает его к себе, загадочно улыбаясь.

— Дурачок.

Он берёт Доёна за руки и прячет их переплетённые ладони в карманах собственного пальто.  


  


* * *

  
**3.**

Пробивающийся сквозь плотно задвинутые длинные шторы дневной свет создаёт в их гостиничном номере иллюзию заката. Воздух чуток застоявшийся, а хрустальная ваза на журнальном столике и небольшое зеркало на стене загадочно мерцают. Уже какое-то время Доён неподвижно, как статуя, лежит на боку, опираясь на локоть и вяло размышляя. Тёплый воздух из кондиционера овевает его затылок, и только благодаря этому он может хоть как-то чувствовать себя живым и пытаться разомкнуть вовсю слипающиеся веки. Это так просто — сдаться и погрузиться в дрёму, но Доён хочет смотреть дальше. Он просто не может перестать наблюдать. Тем более, что Тэён, кажется, не против.

Да и вообще, с чего бы вдруг ему возражать?

Вытанцовывая по комнате в одних только боксёрах и увлечённо виляя задом под музыку из подаренной Доёном колонки, Тэён прямо сейчас складывает одежду.

Со стороны он выглядит так глупо. Настоящий клоун. Хотя нет, фыркает про себя Доён, таких диких даже в цирке не найдёшь.

Правда, наверное, Доён ничуть не лучше, если до сих пор не может отвести от него взгляд.

Ему о многом хочется сказать. Эти мысли назойливо липнут к доёновым мыслям и языку, точно давным-давно изжёванная и потерявшая всякий вкус жвачка.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том дне, когда у нас, наконец, появятся девушки?

Тэён поворачивается к нему, встряхивая брюки.

— Ты молчал двадцать минут для того, чтобы додуматься до этого?

— Вообще-то это серьёзный вопрос.

— Ну… нет, не знаю. Сейчас не время для подобного.

— Ты говоришь так уже года четыре.

— И буду повторять ещё лет пять. Слишком рано.

— Но почему? Ты можешь завести отношения даже прямо сейчас, если захочешь.

Тэён наклоняется, чтобы сложить брюки. Вертикально вниз, а потом дважды по диагонали. Должно быть, он тоже задумывается, что его нынешние двадцать семь — это не навсегда. Наконец Тэён опускает аккуратно сложенный квадрат поверх остальной кучи и косится на Доёна через плечо так, что у того в груди что-то сжимается.

— А почему мы вообще должны задумываться о чём-то подобном?

И одного этого уже для Доёна достаточно, чтобы захотеть свернуть разговор.

— То есть, ты… не хочешь?

— Ну, не особенно, — Тэён снова отворачивается к своей одежде.

Доён облизывает губы и кусает щёку с внутренней стороны.

Он не может уместить услышанное в своей голове, и в этом нет его вины. Просто есть вещи, которые не имеют отношения к их повседневным заботам, и поэтому они редко говорят о чём-то подобном, так что ничего странного в его удивлении нет. Доён сам виноват, что ни разу не спрашивал и просто по умолчанию считал, что Тэён, как и они все, втайне мечтает о нормальной личной жизни. Может ли быть такое, что к этому тоже приходишь в своё время? Не всем ведь, как Ёнхо, полжизни мечтать о семье и детях. Но, наверное, Доён всё же слишком изумлён тем, что Тэён в принципе не включает личное счастье в свои планы на будущее.

— Все эти долгие ухаживания… — слышит Доён невнятное тэёново бормотание.

— Ну, это не так уж обязательно. Зависит от того, с каким человеком ты хотел бы встречаться.

Тэён качает головой.

— А что насчёт семьи? Ты ведь так привязан к родным. Я был уверен, что ты непременно захочешь собственную.

Но, по сути дела, у Тэёна ведь уже есть семья. Так он называет их всех. Семья для него — это те люди, которых он впустил в своё сердце, те, с кем он делит эту жизнь. Его кровные родственники, например. Его работа — и каждый из его одногруппников. Даже семьи его друзей. Его растения, его собачка, его песни. Доён вспоминает, как Тэён однажды обмолвился в разговоре с ним: «Нет ничего, чего бы мне не хватало в жизни, у меня есть всё». Тогда он не поверил в это и не сомневался, что со временем Тэён передумает. Когда человек становится старше, меняются ведь и его потребности, верно?

Если только, приходит внезапно в доёнову голову, Тэён всерьёз не представляет себя кем-то, кто наблюдает, как окружающие вступают в брак и становятся родителями, проживая обычные человеческие жизни, в то время как он сам тихо отступает на задний план, довольствуясь этой «заморозкой» в своём собственном темпе. В туман. В статику. В ничто. Добровольно отказавшийся от всех благ личной жизни. Одинокая единичка в мире двоичных чисел. Одинокая песчинка в космосе, где никто не услышит, как ты плачешь.

Доён пытается представить на этой картине самого себя.

Рядом с Тэёном, уходя в закат вместе с ним.

— Я… наверное, я немного странный, — подытоживает Тэён, очевидно, больше не желающий отмалчиваться. Он вдруг резко оборачивается. — Это слишком по-детски — хотеть, чтобы всё навсегда осталось таким, как сейчас?

Может быть. Но Доён никогда не скажет ему этого: он любит в Тэёне его внутреннего ребёнка, которого готов защищать даже ценой собственной жизни. Отчасти потому, что в самом себе Доён этого ребёнка не найдёт уже никогда. Слишком быстро и почти насильственно повзрослев, он обнаруживает, что связь между ним прошлым и настоящим слишком слабая и ненадёжная, поэтому, в конце концов, просто отпускает эту воображаемую маленькую ладонь. А теперь — смотрит на вечного ребёнка перед собой, который кажется чересчур самоуверенным из-за этого желания не идти в ногу со временем. _«Я останусь таким, какой я есть сейчас_ , — словно бы говорит каждая упрямая чёрточка чужого лица. — _Потому, что взрослым приходится иметь дело со взрослыми вещами. Взрослые обязаны постоянно соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям. Взрослые вынуждены делать то, что им не нравится. И взрослые постоянно чувствуют одиночество, поэтому безуспешно ищут способы избавиться от него»._

Доён пытается представить, каково это — иметь подружку. Это видение уже ему знакомо: некая девушка, которая будет его понимать и которая всегда будет дожидаться его у открытого окна. Этот образ преследует его воображение, словно назойливый полтергейст. Маня за собой и всегда обещая куда больше, чем он просит. Однако есть одно «но» — Доён до сих пор не уверен, действительно ли хочет всего этого. Пусть даже и это видение кажется приятным и он не будет возражать, если оно станет явью, потому как всё же есть шанс на то, что именно так выглядит его счастливое будущее.

Но чувствовать себя счастливым можно в разных ситуациях, и нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы наслаждаться тем, что имеешь на данный момент.

Доён вспоминает съёмки: красные волосы Тэёна развевает ветер, руки раскинуты в стороны, а звонкий смех эхом разносится вокруг. Доён скользит взглядом по изгибу плеч Тэёна, пока тот складывает одежду и зябко переступает по ковру босыми ногами, и мгновенно в буквальном смысле _наполняется_ любовью— для этого не нужно делать совершенно ничего, достаточно одного лишь взгляда.

Он вспоминает слова Тэёна: «Нет ничего, чего бы мне не хватало в жизни, у меня есть всё».

Но это он сказал. А сам Доён — может ли сказать такое о самом себе и не соврать?

 _Да_ , решает он, _я смогу._

Он переворачивается на спину.

— А сейчас ты счастлив?

— Да, я очень счастлив, — не оборачиваясь, отвечает Тэён.

Они оба молчат, пока Тэён перекладывает всю свою кучу в чемодан.

— Нужно ещё что-то? Есть идеи?

— Да, кое-что есть, — Доён едва заметно улыбается. Теперь, когда он вытягивается и позволяет своим мышцам расслабиться, то ускорившийся кровоток стирает то чуть ирреальное ощущение и словно бы помогает мыслям очиститься. — Я просто хотел сказать, что чувствую то же самое.

Они провели в Европе слишком много времени. Тэён скучает по дому. Через три дня они летят обратно, и жаль, что по приезду он своих растений уже не застанет, но это нестрашно. Постепенно они вернутся к прежней жизни, даже если потом снова придётся отвыкать. Они как блуждающие огоньки или странствующие души, ничем не связанные. Те самые люди, у которых одна командировка плавно перетекает в другую. В таких условиях нет ничего удивительного, что единственное постоянное, на что они могут рассчитывать — это друг на друга.

Их приготовленные на завтра костюмы лежат на кровати Тэёна бок о бок, точно молодожёны — кажется, будто они вместе упали на спину, держась за руки.

Тем временем Тэён всё ещё виляет задницей в такт песням, а теперь ещё и вытворяет какие-то странные пассы руками.

 _Так бы и пнуть его_ , думает Доён с любовью. Он не сомневается, что прямо сейчас его глаза довольно блестят.

 _Я хочу быть к тебе ближе, чем кто-либо другой_ , думает Доён, _и я смогу это сделать_.

 _Ради тебя я пойду до самого конца_.  


  


* * *

  
**4.**

Есть несколько вещей, которые Тэён мог бы назвать своими хобби.

Готовить еду для других людей и агрессивно пытаться накормить всех окружающих — это вызывает у него неустойчивое, неуместное повышение чувства собственного достоинства.

Игры — правда, они приводят к усталости, что чаще всего контрпродуктивно.

Уборка — нечто крайне навязчивое и обременительное, но абсолютно необходимое.

Писать песни — продуктивно и увлекательно, но крайне утомительно.

Разведение растений — приятно и скучновато одновременно.

Украшать и подбирать себе новую одежду — чересчур сильно зависит от настроения.

Шоппинг — но он даёт лишь сиюминутное удовлетворение.

Уход за кожей, релаксация, постоянное воспитание любви к самому себе — это тяжело, но оно того стоит.

Проводить время с Доёном — так же жизненно необходимо, как воздух.  


  


* * *

  
**5.**

 _— Доён-хён, я хочу кое-что показать тебе. Можно одолжить твой телефон? Марк поделился со мной этим видео… Хён, что это? Прости, что я случайно закрыл вкладку, но… что значит «как понять, что ты влюбился в своего лучшего друга»?_

 **ДОЁН**  
Она включена? Ладно. Всем привет! Прямо сейчас мы за кулисами Music Bank. Мы заканчиваем последние приготовления к нашему выступлению, которое состоится вот уже совсем скоро. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как…

 **ТЭЁН**  
…прииииии…

 **ДОЁН**  
…мы впервые побывали на всех музыкальных шоу в Корее, поэтому…

 **ТЭЁН**  
…вееетик!!

 **ДОЁН**  
…нам немного спокойнее, зная…

 **ТЭЁН**  
Пожааалуйста…

 **ДОЁН**  
…что нужно сделать для того, чтобы наш камбэк был успешным…

 **ТЭЁН**  
…обратииии…

 **ДОЁН**  
…прекрати, хён.

 **ТЭЁН**  
…на…

 **ДОЁН**  
Стоп.

 **ТЭЁН**  
…меняяяя…

 **ДОЁН**  
Как вы можете видеть, Тэён-хён сегодня…

 **ТЭЁН**  
…вни…

 **ДОЁН**  
…ведёт себя очень странно.

 **ТЭЁН**  
…мание!

 **ДОЁН**  
Слушай, если ты сделаешь так ещё раз…

 _*Тэён прекращает высовываться в поле зрения камеры*_

 **ТЭЁН**  
Да? Что мне за это будет, Доёни~?

 **ДОЁН**  
У меня голова разболится, вот что.

 **ТЭЁН**  
И?

 **ДОЁН**  
Я не смогу нормально работать с головной болью, поэтому…

 **ТЭЁН**  
ААААА!!! Не тяни так, ты испортишь мне рубашку!!

 _*Тэён вынужден сесть рядом с Доёном*_

 **ДОЁН**  
Как я уже говорил, Тэён-хён сейчас чересчур гиперактивен.

 **ТЭЁН**  
Я просто слишком взволнован! У нас ведь так давно не было камбэка!

 **ДОЁН**  
Но это нестрашно, ибо сейчас я позабочусь о том, чтобы он уже никогда больше не двигался.

 _*Тэён замирает на месте, изображая статую*_

 **ДОЁН**  
Вот да, именно так.

 _*Доён берёт Тэёна за подбородок и разворачивает его лицо к себе. Он тыкает в щёку, дёргает за ухо, зажимает нос. Тэён не шевелится*_

 **ДОЁН**  
Видите? Я использовал свою магию для того, чтобы Тэён-хён больше не шевелился…

 _*Тэён резко наклоняется вперёд и чмокает Доёна в щёку*_

 **ДОЁН**  
…

 **ДОЁН**  
Зачем ты это сделал?!

 **ТЭЁН**  
Бобобо, я малыш-робот!

 **ДОЁН**  
Что?

 **ТЭЁН**  
Я малыш-робот, бобобо!

 **ДОЁН**  
Ладно, всё, с меня хватит. Пойду поищу кого-нибудь другого…

 **ТЭЁН**  
Нет, постой, погоди…

 **ДОЁН**  
Из-за тебя теперь всю мою часть вырежут!

 **ТЭЁН**  
Я не думаю, что всё так плохо…

 **ДОЁН**  
Теперь мне придётся начинать заново!

 **ТЭЁН**  
Я имел в виду, что…

 **ДОЁН**  
Сможешь вести себя прилично?

 **ТЭЁН**  
Прости-прости…

 **ДОЁН**  
Ты невозможный.

 **ДОЁН**  
Взрослый двадцатисемилетний мужчина, как же…  


  


* * *

  
**6.**

Традиция с игрой в камень-ножницы-бумагу ощущается пережитком какого-то древнего ритуала — навроде молитв о дожде, когда не знаешь, пошлёт тебе небо дождь, или это будет ураган, или вообще что-нибудь непонятное на землю посыплется. Руки выставляются нарочито небрежно, и соседями по номеру, в идеале, должны стать те, чьи комбинации совпадут. Не то, чтобы это было обязательным — если ты уже нашёл кого-то, с кем тебе особенно комфортно делить комнату, то обычно всегда можно договориться, номера ведь в любом случае абсолютно одинаковы.

— Хэй, — окликает Джехёна Доён. — Хочешь поменяться?

И никаких объяснений не требуется. Тем более Джехён даже не успевает сообразить, что они с Тэёном показали одно и то же.

Доён думает, что это так сюрреалистично — лежать в темноте, которую едва рассеивает лишь слабое пламя свечи на прикроватной тумбочке, и смотреть на закрытые веки Тэёна, чьё лицо сейчас даже чуть ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Если уж на то пошло, это не в первый раз. В подобных случаях где-то девяносто процентов всего времени Доён просто позволяет себе плыть по течению и бездумно наслаждаться тем, что это пространство между ними такое маленькое и уютное. А в оставшиеся десять процентов, вот как сейчас, он чувствует некоторый диссонанс от осознания, что указательный палец Тэёна переплетён с его мизинцем, и пытается взглянуть на происходящее со стороны, дабы разобраться наконец в их отношениях.

Под одеялом его рука начинает потеть.

В голове упорно зреет одна мысль, которая не даёт ему покоя. Она кажется салатом, щедро приправленным заправкой из эмоций, и как Доён ни старается, он не может их отделить.

Мысль эта, раз за разом проигрываясь в его голове, уже не похожа на старую жвачку. Вместо этого она словно бы накапливается, и Доён ощущает себя как кошка, отплёвывающаяся от шерсти в период линьки.

— Хэй, — тихо зовёт он.

Тэён тут же открывает глаза. Он не спал, отдыхал просто, и теперь сонно моргает, ожидая, что же Доён хочет ему сказать.

Доён инстинктивно сгибает мизинец ещё сильнее.

— Насколько мы сможем сблизиться прежде, чем наши отношения станут чем-то большим, нежели просто дружба?

Он замолкает и только тогда осознаёт, что произнёс эту фразу на одном дыхании, боясь, как бы дрогнувший голос не выдал всё смятение его чувств. А потом он видит, как широко распахиваются глаза Тэёна, когда до того доходит весь смысл сказанных слов.

Тэён обдумывает всё очень долго, и по его лицу заметно, как много противоречивых мыслей посещают его разум.

Есть миллион вариантов ответа на этот вопрос и ещё миллион последствий любого из них.

Доён уже решает, что Тэён просто уснул, когда тот прикрывает глаза, и думает, что не станет винить его за это — слишком уж сумасшедшими оказались американские горки их ситуации.

Но потом Тэён всё же находит правильные слова.

— Как думаешь, а у дружбы вообще есть какой-то порог? Есть чёткие границы того, в какой момент этого уже становится недостаточно?

Доён задумывается.

— Дело не в том, что есть какой-то пик, после которого дружба заканчивается. Нет. Всё, что может произойти, по-прежнему вписывается в «диаграмму дружбы» Венна. Но мы… — Доён снова сгибает палец, и Тэён тянет за него на себя. — Просто мы уже, кажется, вступили в другой круг внутри одного большого круга под названием дружба — пересекли ту черту, за которой не бывали прежде.

— То есть, то самое, что ты называешь «больше, чем дружба», всё равно, по сути дела, она и есть?

— Д-да. Но как бы ты это ни называл, есть определённая черта, которую мы уже пересекли… или это вот-вот случится.

Он рисует пальцем на воображаемом белом листе между ними линию. Тэён взглядом следит за его движением.

— Но кто же решает, где пройдёт эта черта, Доёни? — тихо произносит он через мгновение.

Здравый смысл, думает Доён.

Общество. То самое, которое определяет понятие «правильности» и «нормальности». И иногда Доён подчиняется этому коллективному разуму — вот как сейчас. Он упорно старается быть верным самому себе во многих отношениях, но во всех остальных случаях он становится покорным рабочим муравьём, роботом, который послушно исполняет все приказы, потому что такова жизнь. Он просто хочет быть счастливым — и оставаться частью общества, не привлекая к себе излишнего негативного внимания. Но при этом Доён осознаёт, что есть и другой способ существования, что можно стремиться к большей свободе. Однако правильно ли это? Он понятия не имеет, что можно в действительности назвать страхом, а что — смелостью. Просто знает: когда Тэён говорит, что хочет быть выше всех этих условностей, то действительно совершенно о них не заботится. Доён тоже хочет быть таким. Он хочет существовать в мире Тэёна, который сам определяет себе границы. Чтобы не видеть больше тех вещей, что постоянно всплывают перед его глазами.

— Ты… — неуверенно начинает Тэён. — …хочешь пересечь эту черту… со мной?

Доён вынужден отвести взгляд, чтобы ответить.

— Я не уверен. Мысль об этом заставляет меня ощущать…

— Тревогу?

— Нет…

— Страх?

— Совсем немного.

Доён вытаскивает руку Тэёна из-под одеяла. Берёт обе его ладони в свои и сжимает, держа их, а потом наклоняется к ним лбом, словно для молитвы.

— Я боюсь, что мне этого захочется, — выдыхает Доён. — Сейчас я не уверен, но мне страшно, что в один прекрасный день это изменится. Мне страшно, потому что я не знаю, что буду делать, когда мне всего этого перестанет хватать…

— Ты хотел сказать, _если_ тебе этого всего будет недостаточно. Ты не можешь быть уверен в том, что когда-либо это случится.

— Ты прав.

От того, какие у Тэёна тёплые ладони, в груди Доёна тоже становится теплей. Так приятно чувствовать, насколько сильно они связаны. Так хочется верить, что Тэён чувствует то же самое, держа Доёна за руку.

— То, о чём ты говоришь… нет, меня это никак не тревожит. Для меня более чем нормально, что друзья со временем становятся всё ближе. И для меня у этого процесса нет конца.

— Значит, именно это и успокаивает тебя, — высказывает предположение Доён. — Но вообще… тебя пугает то, что если мы станем ещё ближе, то между нами что-то изменится?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Тэён спустя долгую паузу. — Понятия не имею, да или нет. Если честно, я просто никогда прежде об этом не задумывался.

 _Достаточно справедливо_ , вздыхает Доён про себя.

— Может, мне всё же стоит… подумать об этом? — тихо спрашивает Тэён.

Доён смотрит на него. Разглядывает так, словно видит впервые.

Растрёпанные волосы. Чуть приоткрытые губы и по-прежнему сонные глаза. Кожа, блестящая от увлажняющего крема.

Его лучший друг… и прошло всего лишь восемь лет из десяти.

При мысли об этом Доён снова чувствует, как наполняется любовью. И это шокирует его — то, что это вот так просто. И, может, не стоит бояться.

Доён поднимает руку и смахивает со лба Тэёна упавшую на него прядь.

— Нет, — решает он. — Забудь об этом.  


  


* * *

  
**7.**

После безрезультатного поиска на «Нэйвере», того самого, который спалил Донхёк, — то есть, об этом знает уже намного больше людей, чем бы ему хотелось, — Доён решает: самое время попросить помощи у кое-кого — и только у него.

— О, понимаю.

— Правда?

— Знаешь, меня это совсем не удивило. То есть, я хотел сказать, что видели бы вы себя со стороны…

Доён долго пытается придумать, что же ему ответить, но в итоге может только выдавить: «Ты прав».

Ёнхо действительно абсолютно прав. Так почему же он сам в таком шоке?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы вы стали ещё ближе?

— Мне не нужно «ближе». Мне не нужно «больше». Кажется, будто я готов навсегда остаться с тем, что имею сейчас. И, возможно, в этом-то и вся проблема.

Ёнхо сбрасывает вес и, пыхтя, опускает тяжёлую штангу.

— Если вы оба счастливы, то почему ты настаиваешь на том, что так не должно быть?

 _Это ненормально_ , думает Доён вновь и вновь. Как будто сам себя убеждает в этом, или проблема решится сама собой, если он повторит о ней в мыслях достаточное количество раз.

Ответ Тэёна эхом звенит у него в ушах, точно звон церковных колоколов, и…

 _Может, ненормальный здесь только я._

 _И в этом нет ничего плохого._

Ёнхо косится на него, допивая воду из своей бутылки, а потом хлопает Доёна по руке, точно пытаясь сказать «проснись, приятель».

— Какими бы ни были отношения, люди приходят и люди уходят. Так что просто наслаждайся всем, пока можешь.

Легче сказать, чем сделать. И, конечно же, Ёнхо это понимает — то, что привязанность неизбежна.

— Неужели некоторые люди не чувствуют себя незаменимыми?

Ёнхо весь блестит от пота, который он сейчас вытирает белым полотенцем с лица, шеи, лба. И за паузу, которую он делает, Доён успевает почувствовать себя тем, кто задал идиотский вопрос.

— Да, но это не значит, что ты не сможешь и не научишься жить без кого-то.

Когда они оба выходят из лифта, чтобы разойтись по своим комнатам, Ёнхо желает ему спокойной ночи и добавляет:

— Я не знаю, смогу ли тебе чем-то помочь, но в субботу вы с Тэёном должны пойти со мной и Тэном в кино.

Доён не мог не согласиться — ведь он знает, как Тэён скучает по Тэну. На сеансе в два ночи в зале помимо них от силы человек пять, так что они ничем не рискуют. А состояние Тэёна не зависит от времени суток — только лишь от степени его загруженности в минувший день, да ещё, может быть, от настроения. Фильм выбирает Тэн, что автоматически означает «мы будем смотреть романтику». Не совсем то, к чему Доён привык, но брат и его друзья хорошо отзывались об этом фильме. Так что они покупают чурросы и присоединяются к Тэну и Ёнхо в зале. И в этой темноте, то и дело покусывая свою порцию, как кролик морковку, Доён украдкой косится на сидящего рядом Тэёна.

Тэён не ест и смотрит прямо перед собой, словно в каком-то трансе.

Он как будто бы сейчас мысленно находится где-то не здесь. Наверняка потом не сможет вспомнить ни название фильма, ни его жанр. Он просто скорчился в своём кресле, практически касаясь груди подбородком. И в этом пограничном между сном и явью состоянии в его голове точно плещутся какие-нибудь совершенно дикие мысли. Например, как перешагнуть через аккуратный газон и не раздавить при этом полевые цветы.

Люди на экране смеются.

Доён же смотрит только на покачивающегося на своём месте Тэёна.

И бездумно тянется к его руке.

Он считает, что Тэён уже задремал, поэтому вздрагивает, когда чужая ладонь сжимает его собственную.

— Хён? — шепчет Доён.

Тэён сонно моргает.

— Навались на меня и поспи, если хочешь, — Доён хлопает себя по плечу.

И Тэён не раздумывает ни секунды — просто именно так и поступает.  


  


* * *

  
**8.**

 _— Эй… ты знал?_

 _— О чём?_

 _— Когда ты ушёл, я была так близка к тому, чтобы бросить всё и пойти за тобой. Понимаешь? В этом мире не было ничего, что могло бы компенсировать мне потерю тебя. Человечество насчитывает семь миллиардов, но ты был единственным, кто понимал, кто знал меня на всей этой пропитанной одиночеством планете. Я так долго строила всю свою жизнь вокруг тебя… понимаю, что это глупо, но мне тогда было всего двадцать два, что я вообще могла знать о жизни? Тем более что треть её мы провели вместе. Я думала, что это будет длиться вечно. Я принимала это как должное. Я настолько сильно наслаждалась каждым мгновением с тобой и ни разу даже не удосужилась подумать о том, что однажды это всё закончится. Я бы отдала всё за то, чтобы ты остался. Я могла бы доверить тебе даже мою жизнь. Я почти сорвалась и побежала за тобой… но я рада, что не сделала этого._

 _— Мне правда жаль._

 _— Не надо. Я знаю, что тебе тоже было нелегко. Больше никаких обид, ладно? Теперь у тебя есть своя жизнь, а у меня — своя. Я наконец добилась карьерных высот на работе, которая мне действительно нравится, у меня есть новые друзья, я наконец-то завела собаку, о которой давно мечтала. Я сама по себе и вполне довольна этим._

 _— Вернись ко мне, Джесс._

 _— Что?_

 _— Прости меня за то, что я сделал. Прости за то, что мне понадобилось пять лет и трижды объехать весь мир для того, чтобы всё осознать. Но теперь-то я уверен._

 _— Ноа?_

 _— В конце будешь только ты. Ты можешь сказать нет, ничего страшного, я всё равно буду в порядке. Я смогу найти что-то ещё, что сделает меня счастливым. Но мне достаточно было вновь взглянуть на тебя, чтобы почувствовать — я не хочу без тебя жить, вот и всё._

Держа Доёна за руку, лёжа головой на его плече, Тэён внезапно начинает плакать.  


  


* * *

  
**9.**

— Хён?

Доён буквально вылетает за дверь. Однако когда он оглядывается по сторонам, то обнаруживает, что коридор пуст, если не считать одинокой билетёрши, которая уткнулась в телефон.

Он понятия не имеет, что произошло, и это застало его врасплох. Но Тэён заплакал совершенно беззвучно, поэтому Доён даже не подумал сразу же последовать за ним.

— Тэён?

Доён уже собирается расспросить билетёршу, когда его друг выходит из туалета.

— Эй, всё в порядке? — Доён отчаянно бросается к нему.

Тэён прижимается к стене цвета винограда. Он потирает лицо — и Доён замечает, что его кожа блестит от воды, словно он буквально только что умывался. Под гипнотическим светом флуоресцентных ламп в глазах Тэёна танцуют искры, словно лунный свет на поверхности бассейна. А оттенок его кожи из тёплого персикового переливается из пугающе синеватого, точно у пришельца, в бледный, как мрамор.

Тэён пытается выдержать взгляд Доёна, но у него, кажется, совсем нет на это сил. Он против воли хмурится, а из его глаз снова начинают течь слёзы.

— Я не знаю, что мне чувствовать, — выпаливает Тэён.

Доён открывает рот и тут же закрывает его.

— По поводу…

— О том, каково это — быть больше, чем друзьями.

Эти слова — точно удар. Доён предпочёл бы избежать этого разговора. Эти слова — как звук, который издают изношенные шины автомобиля, на полной скорости мчащегося по неровной дороге в стремлении убежать и освободиться… от чего? Эти навязчивые мысли для него самого казались камнем, застрявшим в груди — и теперь Тэён хочет разделить с ним вес этого камня. У Доёна перехватывает дыхание, и он цепляется мизинцем за указательный палец Тэёна, чтобы расстояние между ними вновь стало их защитным коконом от всего негативного.

— Я ведь говорил, что тебе не стоит загоняться по этому поводу.

 _Мне не стоило вообще начинать речь об этом_ , думает Доён. Хочется в буквальном смысле провалиться сквозь землю.

Тэён качает головой.

— Разумеется, я _должен_ был задуматься об этом.

— Ты прав. Извини.

Тэён вытирает глаза. Он говорит безо всякого выражения, сверля взглядом шнурки своих кроссовок.

— Сама эта мысль… Доёни, это для меня чересчур болезненно. В тот момент, когда я пытаюсь наклеить на наши отношения какой-нибудь ярлык, я чувствую себя пойманным в ловушку всем тем, что это подразумевает. — Он поднимает голову и срывается на шёпот: — Между нами есть нечто особенное. Должны ли мы дать этому имя?

Доён яростно качает головой.

— Нет. Никогда. Мы ничего никому не должны. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

Доён шокирован тем, насколько он хочет — нет, насколько ему жизненно необходимо — обнять Тэёна прямо сейчас. Он оглядывается по сторонам и утягивает Тэёна обратно в пустой туалет, немедленно стискивая в объятиях. Тэён тоже вцепляется в него и утыкается лицом в плечо.

— Я не могу не думать об этом. Я и Доёни… кто мы? «Возлюбленные»? И что это значит? Только ли то, что мы любим друг друга? Нет, поскольку мы оба парни, то это будет означать, что мы «геи». То есть — «социально неприемлемы». И когда я думаю об этом, то я не могу…

— Всё в порядке. Просто будь самим собой и никем больше.

Тэён поднимает голову.

— Может быть, я боюсь даже этого, — тихо сознаётся он.

— Ничего страшного, если прямо сейчас ты ни в чём не уверен, — убеждает его Доён. — Если тебя всё устраивает так, как сейчас, значит, и не думай пока об этом, всему своё время.

Он обнимает своего лучшего друга так крепко, как только может, и отчаянно пытается удержаться сам. Он умоляет про себя: _пожалуйста, можно просто всё останется так, как есть. Пусть ничего не изменится. Того, что есть у нас сейчас, уже более чем достаточно. И пусть ничто в этом мире не длится вечно, но я буду дорожить каждым моментом, который мы проведём вместе, и когда наступит время расстаться, видит бог, мне будет его не хватать, но я справлюсь. Мы оба справимся._

Теперь уже его черёд утыкаться лицом в тэёново плечо.

— Я никуда не уйду.  


  


* * *

  
**10.**

Пожелания Доёна самому себе в наступающем году, начиная с момента дебюта.

2017: Делай свою работу хорошо, выступай и пой в меру своих способностей, старательно учись у тех, кто обладает большим опытом.

2018: Постарайся добиться того, чего тебе до сих пор не хватает, будь более открытым и выразительным перед камерами.

2019: Оставайся верен себе и покажи фанатам настоящего Ким Доёна. Люби себя, будь уверенней и гордись тем, чего уже успел добиться.

2020: Просто наслаждайся всем. И не бойся отпускать.

2021: Оставайся скромным и не забывай, о чём прежде мечтал и что чувствовал, чего пытался достичь. Будь и дальше верен себе. Используй свою славу и свою силу для того, чтобы сделать мир и людей вокруг добрее и счастливей.

2022: Всегда будь благодарен тем, кем дорожишь, и не забывай о сострадании к тем, чья жизнь может стать лучше благодаря тебе. Никогда не прекращай усердно работать и совершенствоваться. И не бойся упасть — жизнь продолжится, и ты сможешь найти новый смысл и вновь обрести счастье.

2023: Наслаждайся тем, что у тебя есть, так долго, как только сможешь, и ни на секунду не воспринимай всё как должное.  


  


* * *

  
**11.**

Было пять раз, когда Тэён осознавал.

В мини-вэне по дороге домой после самого первого концерта, на котором они встретились взглядами во время своего дуэтного номера.

Два года назад, когда Доён висел с ним на телефоне в течение четырёх часов после того, как концерт SuperM в Лос-Анджелесе прервали на половине из-за угрозы взрыва.

Семь лет назад, когда Доён протянул ему руку, пока они сидели в зале и с нетерпением ожидали объявления о вручении наград МАМА.

Когда Доён выполз из постели в одиннадцать вечера и спустился вниз, чтобы приготовить ужин для Тэёна, который вернулся совершенно разбитым.

На прошлой неделе, когда Доён впервые потянулся к нему под одеялом.  


  


* * *

  
**12.**

— И поэтому, когда я примерил рубашку, она оказалась меньше, чем я думал… о, надо же. Прямо сейчас мне звонит Тэёни. Я отвечу ему. Привет?

— Привеееетииикиии!

— Ты опять?

— Приииивееееетики.

— Я сейчас на вилайве. Ты мешаешь мне проводить трансляцию.

— Я знаю. Я смотрю её, потому что всегда слежу за тобой.

— Лжец.

— Я не лгу! Когда это я лгал? Ты тут уже двадцать три минуты.

— Ты и правда одержим мной.

— Думаешь, мне стоит остановиться?

— Ты… зачем ты позвонил?

— Мне есть что сказать.

— И что же?

— Привет, сиджени! Давно не виделись! В Дубае сейчас восемь вечера. Я немного пьян и просто хотел сказать, что я вас люблю. Я люблю Доёни!

— С-спасибо. Это… это всё? Давай закончим на этом. Я кладу трубку.

— Ынн, позвони мне попозже. Ынн, пока-пока.

— …я не знал, что Тэён-хён тоже смотрит. Мне стоит поменьше ругаться. Или, может, наоборот почаще… Ладно, неважно. Я вам рассказывал историю о… о чём же я говорил? Я… что-то вроде… а, чёрт возьми! Ну вот, я полностью потерял нить разговора. Но раз уж речь зашла о Тэёне, то я вместо этого расскажу вам кое-что забавное. Недавно мы с Тэён-хёном ели омаров и…  


  


* * *

  
**13.**

— Знаешь, я всегда буду ждать тебя.

— Ждать меня?

— Да. Где бы ты ни был. Ты можешь поехать в Париж. Ты можешь улететь в Вену, в Берлин, в Стамбул. И я каждый раз буду здесь, ждать с распростёртыми объятиями, пока ты не отыщешь то, что искал, и не вернёшься домой. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

— Я… какого чёрта вообще, не говори о подобных вещах так внезапно!

— Почему?

— Я…

 _[смех]_

— А я так хорошо себе это представляю, знаешь. Ты в своих дурацких «моднючих» шмотках, или в заношенной футболке, или в рубашке поло, или даже загорелый и в цветочном венке с Мауи. Ты болтаешь по телефону, к воротнику прицеплены солнцезащитные очки, и ты катишь за собой чемодан, пёстрый от наклеек и полный всяких бесполезных вещей, на которые ты истратил кучу денег — например, каких-нибудь бесполезных сувениров. Ты в сандалиях, тогда как нормальные люди в Корее уже носят утеплённую обувь. Мне даже не нужно будет долго искать тебя в толпе, ведь ты выделяешься, точно включенный пенлайт. Так вот, знай, я буду там. Я буду ждать тебя, чтобы обнять. И если ты вернёшься с кем-нибудь ещё, я пожму этому человеку руку и поприветствую его тоже.

— Ты такой глупый… прекрати.

— Почему?

— Потому, что я всё понял.

 _[смех]_

— Я всё понял. Больше не нужны слова. 


End file.
